Macabre
by ShayL
Summary: TRIAL  Read inside  Through a chance meeting, an enticement of hatred and fascination mix as two separate beings question their existence and what it means to truly live. 17xTrunks  Present time Trunks  age 18


****

TRIAL CHAPTER

Basically, this is just me testing out an idea that I had, although I must warn you, I may _not_ end up writing this, _unless_ by chance, you like the story. Of course, if I get enough positive feedback, I will probably will try this out (after _Containing Thy Self_ though).

Basic Summary: Trunks and Goten have an unpleasant (perhaps?) encounter with 17, though they don't know who this man once was. Due to his stubborn attitude, Trunks searches for him again to demand an apology. 17, just as equally stubborn, refuses. He does though, realize that Trunks is not the same man that he encountered seventeen years ago, but discovers a similar line of thought concerning the time traveler with this Trunks.

Warnings: Language (as always, for me); eventually shounen-ai; deep friendship between boys (namely Trunks-Goten); possible violence (DBZ _is_ a fighting series, so yeah); android/cyborg racism (c'mon, it wouldn't be a very drama-induced story if everyone just happily accepts him... even though that would be the _in-character_ thing for them to do...); bitchy, moody and morbid 17; etc.

****

Macabre- _Trial Chapter_

ma-ca'bre-_ adj. _gruesome, as suggestive of the dance of death (_danse macabre_)

If continued, this will be explained at the end

__

Downtown West City- 4:28 PM

"Trunks!" The black-haired teenager of the two boys whined, pausing in his steps. "Let's go do something else, man. I'm tired of walking around the city, there's nothing to do now."

Stopping in his tracks, the older boy turned his head back, scowling. "So what do you propose that we do? I told you I'm not going back home any time soon."

Goten was quiet, remembering hearing bits of a seemingly bitter argument between Trunks and his father when he walked inside Capsule Corps, though regarding what, he didn't inquire. Sighing, he clapped a hand firmly on the purple-haired boy's shoulder. "It won't do you any good just to walk around aimlessly. C'mon man, let's train a bit so you can get rid of your frustration."

Trunks tried a crack a smile, despite his heavy sigh. "Yeah, sure, why not? Where at though? Your place?"

"Hm... nah, let's go somewhere else." The black-haired boy scratched the back of his head. "Mom's been nagging me a lot lately, so I'd rather avoid home for a bit too." Then he grinned, chuckling. "I guess we both feel like running away today."

"I guess so. Maybe it's a sign." The older boy started moving, now searching for an area where they can fly off without being seen. "Perhaps we have come to that age where we're suppose to run away and do something crazy."

Goten blinked. "That's a weird idea." Rubbing his chin for a moment, he shrugged his shoulders. "But hey, suits me just fine."

Trunks flashed him a wide grin. "Goten, would you like to embark on an exciting adventure with me?"

"Now you're making it sound like we're runaway lovers or something."

The older boy sighed dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. "Now Goten, I know I'm stunningly attractive and all, but I can't return your true feelings for me. You see..." He paused, quirking an eyebrow. "I dig chicks."

Smacking him upside the head, the black-haired boy grimaced. "You're an ass."

"Oh, but Goten, I still consider you as my best friend!"

Suddenly, the younger boy appeared right in front of him, face close to Trunk's, with a vicious glare. "Do you not care to live, Mr. Future Capsule Corps President?"

The purple-haired warrior blinked, then his mouth formed a frown, eyes downcast. "That's not funny, man. Mom's really been on my case about that, especially now that we finished high school this year, trying to get me to study and train and all that bullshit."

"Hey, c'mon, you're already quite the genius yourself, so it shouldn't be that hard." He made a playful punch against the older boy's arm. "I bet you'll be a natural at it."

"It's not that! I'm not concerned with the work, it's my life itself that's going to be ruined!"

Goten lost his grin. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. I'll be president of the entire corporation. I'm not going to have time to do anything, but be cooped up in a damn office, doing nothing but endless amounts of paperwork. Then when I go home, I'll just pass out in bed because I'll be too exhausted to do anything else." He grit his teeth, fists clenching tightly. "Of course, father's been bitching at me for slacking off in my training, saying that I've become lazy and incompetent anymore. Saying that I might as well just shove myself in a lab and get to work in Capsule Corps since I won't be useful in battle!" Trunks leaned against a brick wall, arms crossed to prevent causing any structural damage. "I just can't make them happy anymore, man. I dunno what to do with myself these days."

The black-haired boy was subdued by his aggravation, helplessness clearly shown on his face. Reaching his arms up slowly, he wrapped them around the older boy's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hold. "I'm sorry." He placed his chin on top of the clothed-covered shoulder. "I wish I could do something to help."

He was surprised at first, then a small smile appeared. Returning the gesture, the purple-haired boy squeezed tightly, then released his grip. "Thanks. It's nice."

Goten, stepping back from the embrace, gave him a questioning look.

"I mean... it's nice to have someone who's willing to listen to me once in awhile. So... thanks for being that someone."

The younger boy beamed, flashing his hereditary Son grin. "Hey, no problem! I don't mind being your therapist now and again."

"Right, because I'm obviously fucked up in the head."

"Aren't we all?" Goten inquired, his tone sounding so sincere that Trunks turned to look at him straight in the face suspiciously, but now the younger boy was smiling. "Let's find our runaway home. We'll be like Indians."

The purple-haired boy hesitated, wondered briefly if there was something his friend wasn't telling him, then sighed. "A 17-year-old acting like he's five, nice." The younger boy's grin was rather contagious though, Trunks couldn't help but smile back. "Aye, to the woods, then."

__

Desolated Woods- Exact Area Unknown- 5:09 PM

"Hey, this forest area is pretty nice, eh?" Goten asked, glancing around the area. "There's some nice, wide open areas too. You could have a picnic or camp out here."

Trunks made a face at his friend, eyebrow quirked. "Of course, living in the woodsy mountains that you do, you would determine the _obvious_ differences between a pleasant forest and a crappy forest." He leaned against a sturdy tree, crossing his arms. "It all looks the same to me, really."

"Oh, sorry about that." The younger boy frowned in annoyance. "I forgot that when you wake up, you look at the glorious skyscrapers and traffic jams out your window."

The purple-haired teenage grinned. "Nothing wrong with a change of scenery. All right Boy Scout." He clapped his hands together. "Lead us to a good training spot."

"Oh, most certainly." Goten held out his hands mockingly. "I'll also make sure the grounds are soft and moist, so I can bury your dead body with ease."

Trunks pouted. "Now you're just being mean to me."

"Don't cry now." Blinking, he perked up, looking off to the side. "Hey, you hear that?"

"What am I listening for?"

"I think someone is close by."

Trunks frowned confusingly. "I don't sense anyone."

"But I'm serious, there's someone over there, I swear." Goten insisted, walking towards the area he directed. "Let's go look."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the older boy followed. "What does it matter?" Then he made a lecherous grin. "You think there's a naked girl in the river or something?"

Falling over, the black-haired teenager rubbed his head, irritation written on his face. "Damn pervert, I'm just curious, all right?!"

The purple-haired teen chuckled. "Aye, master, let us search out for the mysterious maiden of these woods."

The two teens continued their trek, a large stream finally coming into view. Placing a hand against the rough bark of a tree, Trunks paused, listening to the gentle splashes of the water running over the rocks. Goten, crouched next to him, looked around. "Well... I don't sense anyone."

"I told you."

"Oh..." The older boy glanced down at his friend, seeing him leaning forward on his heels, looking at something to the side. Following his gaze, he jumped in surprise, stumbling over the roots of the tree

"The mysterious lad of the woods, perhaps?" Goten commented teasingly, grinning at his lack of balance. "Naked too."

"I really don't care to see that!" The purple-haired boy yelped loudly, readjusting his position. "Seriously, why is there a naked guy standing in the river?!"

"I dunno, why don't you go ask him?"

Trunks blushed angrily. "The hell I will-"

A deep voice cut him off. "Can I help you?"

Both boys leap backwards in shock, falling over in the process. Goten sat up first, rubbing his cheek. "Umm..." Then blinked. "Uh... you know you're totally naked?" He remarked dumbly, pointing.

Trunks slapped his forehead.

The stranger looked immensely annoyed, crossing his arms. "Well, usually nobody comes in this area and it's easier to fish without getting my clothes wet, if you really need to know."

"Oh..." The black-haired boy blinked, nodding understandingly. "That makes sense."

"Glad to hear." The nameless man rolled his eyes. "Now you mind getting the hell out of here?"

"Hey, asshole!" Trunks yelled, jumping to his feet. "It's not like you own these woods, so you don't have to be a bitch about it."

The boy growled, switching his view to the other teenager, then he stopped, his eyes widening. Taking a step back, he held out his fists at his sides, pure hatred written all over his face. "You...!"

Confused, the older teen held one arm in front of him defensively. "What's your problem!?"

The stranger blinked, uncertainty in his expression. Spinning around with a grunt, he stalked away, shouting back at the two teens.. "Just leave already!"

"Bastard!" Trunks made an attempt to lunge, but Goten grabbed him by the arms, holding him back. "Get back here and apologize, you fucker!"

"Trunks, cut it out! It's not worth it!" The younger boy argued, pulling his friend back into the forest.

"Don't think you can get away with that attitude!" The purple-haired boy shouted, reluctantly following Goten. "And get some clothes while you're at it!"

__

Downtown West City- City Park - 6:46 PM

With an ice cream cone in one hand, the black-haired teen took a seat on the park bench next to the fuming Trunks. Glancing in his direction, he sighed, leaning back against the wooden seat. "Are you really still pissed?"

"Yes! Who does that guy think he is, strutting around nude and bossing us around?!" The older boy spatted, slamming a hand down against the seat, unfortunately breaking the entire bench.

"Damn it Trunks!" Sitting up, Goten wiped off the ice cream that got on his face with a couple napkins. "Just go freakin' destroy everything, why don't you?!"

"Sorry." He muttered, standing up and holding out a hand towards his friend. "But I'm still irritated!"

The younger boy accepted the offer. "Look, so the guy was mean to us, but it's not like you can do anything about it. Maybe he was having a bad day like you and went fishing... naked... to chill out or something. Or maybe he's a hermit and hates people." The teen shrugged, finished wiping off his face.

"Yeah, well I'm still gonna go back and bitch him out."

"If you find him."

Trunks frowned. "Dude, he was in the woods."

"You didn't notice?" The younger boy gave his friend a wary look. "I couldn't sense any ki from him."

With a sharp intake of breath, the purple-haired boy stared back with disbelief. "B-But... how? He was right there!"

"Well..." Pausing, perhaps a little dramatically, Goten placed a hand under his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. "Maybe he's a..."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

He snapped his hands out upright, fingers spread apart. "A ghost."

Aside from the chattering of the passerbys and birds chirping, silence floated amongst the two boys.

"IDIOT!"

Goten crouched on the ground, rubbing the vicious bump on his head while Trunks fumed above him. "There's no such things as ghosts!"

Whimpering, the younger boy stood back up. "B-But my dad came back as a ghost that one time, remember?"

"No, he had a physical body and everything." Trunks rationalized. "The only thing that separated him from everyone else was the halo. That guy didn't, so that doesn't count."

"Maybe he's from Hell."

"Goten, be real. They're not going to let anyone out of Hell."

"What about the ghosts we used when we were fused?"

"We made those! You can't make a real ghost! And besides, that was an attack that we deliberately made to look like us."

"Well... then..." Dwelling in thought, Goten glanced at the older boy. "Then why didn't he have any traces of ki?"

Trunks crossed his arms with a formidable look on his face. "I'll find out tomorrow."

The black-haired boy blinked. "Eh? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go hunt that guy down, show him who's the real boss _and_ find out who he really is!"

Slapping his forehead, Goten sighed. "Trunks, you can't be serious about this. Just forget about it. Maybe we were hallucinating or something."

"Right, because we both saw the exact same person." He muttered sarcastically.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled, startling the older boy. "What the hell is your problem?!"

The purple-haired growled. "I already told you, that guy pissed me off!"

"And just another reason to stay out of your house?"

Blinking, a angry streak of crimson spread across his cheeks. "Damn it, Goten! Don't bring that up!"

The black-haired boy was quiet, then raised a hand, placing it on top of Trunks' shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, but it's just seems weird that you're letting this stranger bother you."

"Well..." The older boy rubbed his arm uneasily, shifting his feet. "I just... need to do it, Goten. I can't explain it but everything is building up and that guy is picking a fight with me."

"Erm..." Goten swallowed tensely. "You're not gonna, like... kill him, are you?"

"What?!" Trunks swatted the younger boy's hand off his shoulder and turned around. "Gheez, Goten, thanks for your lack of faith in me!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Hopping in front of the other boy, he tried to grin. "You're just acting very strange."

His head was bent, eyes hidden. "I'm not like my father."

Goten stopped in his ministrations, eyes widening. "Trunks-"

"So don't worry about me!" The purple-haired boy cut him off, lifting his head, grinning widely. "I'm not going to do anything life-threatening, all right?" He turned slightly, making a slight wave. "Well, I probably should head out, got things to do! See ya!"

Goten jumped forward but the other boy already shot off into the sky, disappearing rather hastily. He stared at the shrinking form, wondering if leaving him alone is the right thing to do. Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets, noticing his ice cream cone lying on the ground. He bent down the pick it up and tossed it into a nearby trashcan, all while grumbling under his breath. "You could've at least bought me a new ice cream cone."

Seriously, this fanfic will focus on the development of a potential relationship so don't expect anybody to be getting all horny and whatnot, because it isn't happening. While I do like reading yaoi, I'm more of an emotional relationship sort of writer than physical. Very rarely do I write anything that goes beyond a kiss, if that. So anyone unsure of this kind of pairing (that being, 17/Present Time 18-yr-old Trunks), don't worry about having to come across anything you might not want to read. Even if I did put up sexual content, there will always be warnings.

Well, anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this trial chapter (which, if I continue this, will be the first chapter) and please, if you could kindly do so, leave a review to tell me your opinions. I would be eternally grateful.

****

SIDE NOTE: If you are a fan of _Containing Thy Self_, please note that there are rewrites made to the story! I only have one more to do and then I will continue the story where I left off, but I HIGHLY recommend that you read the rewrites. Not only were they immensely better than the original chapters, but a few things have been CHANGED. So please, _please_ take the time to read them. The final rewrite will posted with a brand NEW chapter (that has been written up, waiting patiently for me to get a move on), where I will post a reminder about it. This kind of thing makes me wish that the story would be 'updated' when I post the rewrites... oh well.


End file.
